In the fabrication of many electrical products, it is frequently necessary to establish a plurality of upstanding terminals on a substrate. For example, on printed circuit boards, it is necessary to establish terminal points to which external wiring can be secured. Various processes are known in the prior art for establishing such terminal points on printed circuit boards and other substrates, but the need has existed for reliable automated techniques which can simply, easily and rapidly establish terminals on substrates in an economic fashion.